


My Eyes On Mine

by FannibalBF97



Series: Hannigram/Madancy And Other Hugh/Mads Character Ships One-shots and short stories [2]
Category: Gay - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Nipples, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannibalBF97/pseuds/FannibalBF97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal comes home to find Will pleasuring himself in front of a mirror in his home and that gave him an idea... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Eyes On Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is Hannigram, inspired by @Hannibal_Daddy on twitter.
> 
> Background:
> 
> Will and Hannibal have been seeing each other in secret since the incident with Franklin and Hannibal discovers Will pleasuring himself in front of a mirror just be accident... That gave him an idea.
> 
> Now time for the story...

Hannibal had finished work early today and he had already dealt with tonight's _dinner_ yesterday evening whilst Will was out. He tidies up his paperwork and begins on locking up his office. He pauses taking a breath of the brisk air before stepping away from the door striding over to his Bentley.

Meanwhile, Will had just finished the most recent case with Jack. He bids the team goodbye for today. He was going to Hannibal's for dinner so he decides to head there after feeding his dogs. Will leaves the building twirling his keys in his hand. He climbs into his car and slowly pulls away heading to his home in Wolf Trap, if he could call it home as he was at Hannibal's most night's lately.

Hannibal hums along to the classical music he had put on in his car. He would be a while before he was home. He wonders how the case went, knowing Will they had probably closed the case by now.

Will soon arrived at his house, turning off the engine he climbs out of his car and heads up the steps and unlocks the door. As soon as it was unlocked he was bombarded by his dogs, a chuckled laugh escapes his lips as he heads inside after getting up from the porch. He finds their food and pours into their bowls. He then goes to check himself over before leaving and locking the door once again.

Hannibal was about the same distance to his home as Will would be if he was at his home. Hannibal's mind drifts to just Will. The way he trembles under his touch. He licks his lips briefly, flexing his fingers over the steering wheel.

A while later, Will was already at Hannibal's, his mind drifting to the other night. Hannibal honestly worships his body in those intimate moments. He poured himself a glass of wine Hannibal got him. He took a slow sip savouring the taste as he wanders the house. He ends up in front of a large mirror, he drags a chair in front of it. He soon had finished the glass he had. He closes his eyes reliving the events of the other night. A shiver runs down his spine. One hand runs over the plains of his chest just like how Hannibal did the other day. Continuing slowly he copies Hannibal's movements from his thoughts onto his own skin. This elects a shuddered breath slipping past his lips.

Hannibal was around 5 minutes away now, he was looking forward too cooking for Will tonight. He pulls up into his driveway and turns off the engine and climbs out the Bentley. He walks up to his house, he tries the handle. It was open, Will must be home he thought to himself.

Hannibal was right, Will was home. Right now he was in a room upstairs laid spread, completely bare now on the chair. His body arching to his touch, his eyes closed. He was running his hands over his chest occasionally pinching his nipples as he tugs slowly at his hard length. Ragged breaths fall past his lips, he was so close.

Hannibal heads inside and closes the door. He calls out your name to no avail, so he begins to look for you. Just then he hears a ragged breath, he follows his ears. He soon finds Will, a gasps at the sight.His sanguine eyes raking over you.

Will could hear Hannibal in the doorway, a hand reaches up into his own dark curls and he tugs at a fistful of hair. A moan of his lover's name slips past his lips as he cums over his own hand and chest. Will opens his eyes looking at his reflection before looking to Hannibal.

Hannibal meets Will's gaze licking his lips, taking in the sight of a spent Will. He was quite a sight like that. "Miss me that much, Will?" Hannibal asks with a slight smirk upon his lips.

Will blushes under the other man's scrutinising gaze, "Yes... I did Hannibal"

Hannibal hums softly the sight before him. It gave him an idea. For now he was going to clean up his lover before he starts to cook. Hannibal with ease gathers Will into his arms, he then carries him to the bathroom nearby. Will easily complies holding onto Hannibal tightly as he carries him to the bathroom. Hannibal sets Will down before turning on the bath tap letting the water run. Hannibal then leans to Will kissing him softly.

Once the bath was ready, Hannibal helps Will step into the lube warm water, kneeling behind the bath Hannibal removes his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves. He then starts on washing Will gently, his movements electing a soft hum from Will.

**A few weeks later...**

Hannibal had been busy organising something for Will and himself. Will had been told it would be a surprise so Will had been confined to his own house until it was complete.

Hannibal had finally finished what he had planned, he stood in the doorway of, what was one of the old spare rooms hardly used by Hannibal, a room decorated with deep dark rich tones and a large mahogany bed with a canopy complete with a mirror. A cupboard full of more surprises but apart from that the room seemed normal.

Hannibal sent Will an invite to come over to his house that evening, he would treat Will to a grand meal before showing him the surprise.

Will got the invite and couldn't help but smile at how formal Hannibal took this, it was lovely. He got himself ready for the night after work. He put on one of Hannibal's favourite suits of the few he owns. He tidies the rest of himself up and tries to tame his hair to no avail.

At 8 o'clock sharp, Hannibal had the dinner in to cook for over a hour now and like Hannibal requested there was a knock at his door before the door opens and Will walks in closing the door behind him. Will shrugs off his coat before heading over to Hannibal. Hannibal ran his gaze over his lover, he had his favourite suit on. Oh, Will knew him well. "Good evening, Will"

"Good evening, Hannibal" Will smiles and walks over planting a kiss on Hannibal's cheek. "What's for dinner"

"Seasoned lamb and rosemary stuffed skewered hearts" Hannibal spoke softly as he starts on plating the vegetables and decoration on the plates.

"Sound's lovely, Hannibal." Will grins softly, he didn't expect any less from Hannibal he took his culinary skills to another level above anyone it was beautiful to watch him create these masterpieces.

Hannibal smiles warmly at Will before walking over the oven. He opens the door and takes out the meat, setting them on the side to cool. "Care for some wine, Will?"

"A glass would be lovely, Hannibal" Will smiles softly as he watches Hannibal. Hannibal nods and goes over to his wine cabinet and picks out a Merlot. He then finds two crystal glasses and pours out the wine before handing a glass to Will.

"Thank you, Hannibal"

Hannibal simply smiles at Will, he moves to stand by his lover and kisses his cheek softly. Will hums at the kiss before taking a sip of the wine

Soon, the meal was ready and Hannibal brought over the seasoned lamb and stuffed hearts over to the table where Will had taken a seat at. He then sat down opposite Will, "Bon appétit, Will"

Will smiles and digs into the meal, savouring every bite. Hannibal smiles seeing Will enjoying his food. He starts on his own plate, enjoying the comfortable silence between them.

Soon their plates were empty, Hannibal drank the last of his wine and his eyes found Will's. They hadn't had sex in a while, it was all part of his plan. He knew Will would be craving him now, he stands and takes the empty plates and walks into the kitchen to place them in the dishwasher. Hannibal then returns to Will, who was standing by the fire. He rests his hands on his lover's hips and kisses his neck. "Do you want to see the surprise now, Will?"

Will hums at the kiss on his neck, he leans back onto Hannibal's broad chest, "Indeed, I do"

Hannibal took hold of Will's hand and lead him to the room he had redecorated. Will follows eagerly, he let out a gasp at the sight before him when Hannibal opens the door. Will turns to face Hannibal and pulls him close kissing him back in return for what he had done. Hannibal gasps feeling his pulse rising and he places his hand around your nape to kiss you in return but with a bit more pressure in it.

Will hums and pulls back before pulling at the clothes on Hannibal, slowly removing the barrier between their flesh. Hannibal, like a mirror removes Will's clothing. Hannibal runs his gaze as the clothes peel off of his lover's skin, taking in his beauty. He kisses your neck and leads you to the bed. He grabs the lube from the drawer as they move onto the bed, Hannibal kisses Will once again letting his eyes slip closed. Will cards his fingers now in Hannibal's hair as he tilts his head a bit, kissing with more passion. A soft moan slipping past Will's lips. Hannibal felt a shiver run through his body upon hearing the moan fall from Will's mouth. He loves the sensation of Will's fingers in his hair. He kisses Will deepens the kiss with pure passion and desire for the other. Hannibal slowly releases the kiss trailing his lips onto Will's neck.

"Oh... Hannibal.. " Will gasps softly feeling your lips upon his neck, he tilts his head giving Hannibal more room. Hannibal looks to you once again, his face a portrait of lust and desire. He captures Will's lips in a passionate kiss once again. Will kisses Hannibal back a bit roughly, a moan slipping from him as he feels his tongue slip into Hannibal's mouth to touch your own. Will's breathing is heavy. I want you and need you, Will thought. Hannibal kisses you back deeply, his tongue running over yours, moaning into the kiss. Hannibal didn't deny his desire, he wanted you and needed you. He needed feel every bit of you.

Hannibal breaks the kiss moving to bite on the warm skin of your neck. He then began running his tongue down your chest to your left nipple, licking and biting making my way to the other. Hannibal's eyes looking up to Will's as he kisses his way further down you body. His hands running down your thighs. Will watches you with wide eyes. Will licks his lips as he moans softly at the bites on his skin. His hands gripping the sheets as you run your hands down his thighs. There was no denying how he felt now, his body was proudly showing that as his cock stood hard against his lower body. His eyes meet Hannibal's as you look up at him, his pupils blown so his eyes were almost a pool of darkness.

Hannibal grins as he bites around your lower abdomen running my tongue along the skin. His hands massaging the inner thighs as he now makes his way to your cock. Licking slowly on the swelled head tasting your pre-ejaculate that seeps from the pink skin. He wraps his lips around the head, one hand cups your balls and the other still on your inner thigh. Will gasps at the sensation you were giving him. Low moans slip from his lips, his eyes never leaving yours. Will shivers with pure pleasure as he watches his other. "Oh...y..Yes"

Slipping his middle finger inside your entrance, to add to your pleasure and stimulate the prostate. Hannibal's skilled mouth now taking more of Will's length deeper into his mouth, as he opens his throat, his eyes look up into yours loving how you sound. Hannibal closes his eyes now since he truly enjoying this and you. Will groans your name once again, pushing his hips down against your finger. He let's out a loud low moan as he feels you hit his prostate. He allows himself to lose his mind to the pleasure. He was truly enjoying this, he felt the heat pool in his groin.

Hannibal's free hand now stroking your shaft as he works hard to bring you to your release. His eyes now focused on your facial expressions which only cause him to let out a moan when you say his own name. Will couldn't hold on any longer. His muscles tense up as his hips buck up into the warmth of the other's mouth. Crying out your name loudly he felt himself cum hard down your throat. His face in a state of pure ecstasy now. "Oh... **fuck**.. Hannibal!"

As Hannibal feels you release, he easily swallows not spilling one drop. His hand milking your shaft as he sucks on your cock with care, breathing fast, lapping whatever else is left with his tongue before he stops to allow you to relax a bit. Hannibal lies beside you running his fingers in Will's curls with a smile on my lips.

Will breathes heavily to regain his breath once more. He looks to you as you move to lay beside him. He leans into your hand in his hair. He looks to you a blissful smile on his lips. Not speaking yet, his eyes on yours. What was between them could not be labelled, they understood each other and their needs. Hannibal takes your hand in his, locking his fingers with yours and rests his head on your shoulder. Will smiles warmly feeling your hand in his own. Once your head was on his shoulder he places a kiss on the other's forehead. Hannibal smiles at the kiss on his forehead. Will let his lips linger before resting his head upon yours.

Hannibal kisses your lips once again as he cradles your face in his hands. Will kisses your lips back softly cupping your cheek gently. He did not feel alone in the world when he was with you. Hannibal smiles before positioning himself now over you. Hannibal kisses you now a bit harder. His cock finding its way into your tight entrance, he pours lube over himself before slowly pushing into you as he look into your eyes, "I love you.."

Will runs his hand through your hair, he kisses you back harder, he gasps softly as you pushed into him. His eyes meets yours. "Oh... I love you too, Hannibal" Hannibal looks at you as he moans into the kiss. He begins to move my hips faster. My black heart beats along with yours. He reaches down to stroke on you in time with his thrusts. Will wraps his arms up around you his fingernails digging into your skin slightly as you thrust faster into him. His heart beating faster as he feels your hand upon his length once again. Will spreads his legs tilting his hips allowing you deeper into him. "Oh...Yes" Will let's his head fall back his eyes falling upon his reflection in the mirror above them. He let out a moan at the sight.

Hannibal loves the sting from your nails, it cuts his skin and he thrusts harder into you, sex never felt so good. Biting down on your neck as he moans your name. He growls as he feels so close now. His hand stroking your cock as his tongue licks up to your lips to bite on your lower lip, tugging upon it slightly. Will let out low growls and groans of pleasure as you thrust harder into him. His eyes flutter shut feeling you bite his neck once again, happily been marked as the other's, moaning your name in a needy tone. Pre-cum seeping from his cock. Will moves his hips in time with yours, he felt so close now. They knew what turned each other on and it played off well. Blood seeps from the bite on his lip, his eyes flicker open. The taste of blood made it even better even if it was his own.

Hannibal sucks on your tongue, the taste of you mixed with the blood sends him to the brink, as he releases inside you, his body responding perfectly to yours, quivering as he falls deeper with you. Hannibal could feel your sensitive head is wet, upon pulling out from you he moves to now to suck on your cock once more wanting to make you cum once more. Will cries out your name once again as he feels you fill him, the sensation was amazing. Will's hands grip the sheets as he feels your mouth enclose his head once again. He can't help it as he was so close, his hips buck up at every stroke but it wasn't long before he let out a loud moan of your name as he cums hard again. No one had ever made him cum twice in one session like you can.

Hannibal pulls up off of you and shifts to lay beside you once again, he kisses your cheek. " I love you, Will. "

And with that he cleans them both and then holds Will close as they fall asleep.


End file.
